Surrender
by WildFireBurnsTheForest
Summary: Maddie and Jack find out that Phantom is only half-ghost from a blood sample and Danielle accidentally changing into her human form in front of them. They, the entire town and the GIW, are now trying to figure out who Danny's human form is! Once caught, Danny must make a choice. Reveal his secret to the entire school or lose Danielle. Things you'll do for your little girl. One-shot


**_Okay, so I haven't posted a story in forever, but I thought I would try my hand out at Danny Phantom. In this, everyone knows Danny and Danielle are halfa's. Danielle has been secretly staying at Sam's and Jazz knows everything. _**

**_I do not, in any way, own the characters mentioned in this Fanfiction. All right belong to the rightful owners. _**

* * *

"We got you now!" The Guys in White called out, Agents X and Y stared down at the girl that was trapped in anti-ghost handcuffs. Maddie and Jack were both pointing their lasers at the ghost boy.

"Danielle!" Danny called out as Agent X grabbed her roughly by her hair. He raced towards the girl until Agent Y placed a ghost ray to her temple. The white-hair duo looked at each other, tears falling from both their eyes.

"Daddy!" Maddie dropped her gun at the girl's cry. Did she just call the ghost boy _daddy_? Jack stifled a gasp as he watched the teenage ghost boy stop in his tracks, fear evident in his face. But this fear wasn't for himself. No, it was for the ghost child, the one that called him daddy.

But that was impossible, Phantom didn't look a day over 16 and the girl had to be aged around ten. And Maddie had to take into consideration the ghosts couldn't have children! But, maybe these half-ghosts could? But, that wouldn't explain how they told everyone they were cousins, err, well. The ghost girl said they were cousins, but she also said they had no other family. So maybe they overcompensated by having some sort of father/daughter relationship?

"Stop!" Danny cried out as Agent X threw her onto the ground. "There's nothing you want from her, please just leave her alone!" Maddie's eyes widened as she took in the terrified look in the ghost kid's eye. Ghosts couldn't feel anything, so how was it that this boy looked so scared? But, she had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't just a ghost, this boy was only half-ghost. Maybe these half-ghosts had some humanity left? They would have to, if they were actually humans. And there was no way to play of how Danielle had transformed in front of them on accident.

Maddie and Jack had been stalking the ghost boy, but when they thought they had been following Phantom, they ended up following the girl instead. That's how—along with Phantom's blood that Maddie had confiscated when he had been her prisoner—they were able to find out about the new species.

"Yes, there is. She's a half-ghost just like you. The only difference is that this bitch was easier to catch." Neither agents saw the parental fury that burned in Danny's eyes, but Maddie sure as hell did. But she also could see the desperation and fear there too. He was backed into a corner and didn't know what to do. Maddie had longed for the day that she would be able to capture Phantom. To be able to rip him apart molecule by molecule until she found what made the phantom tick had been all Maddie could dream about.

And after getting a chance to torture him and learn the things she did before he suddenly disappeared had her aching to feel that again. But for some reason as she stared up at the white-haired green-eyed man—no, she reminded herself, he was only fifteen he was still a child—she could see that, right now, the Men in White were torturing him more than she had ever come close to. No amount of electrocution or fire or cuts could ever compare to the pain he was going through right now.

Maddie gasped as Danielle fell to her knees and breathed harshly before turning back to her human form, like she hadn't the energy to stay ghost. He raven hair fell into her crystal blue eyes as she stared up at the man who had become her father.

"No, you don't. She's not genetically stable enough to be studied. If you were to try and dissect her, her body would melt to nothing but ectoplasma that would disintegrate in a matter of milliseconds, ceasing her from existing." Danny was begging. And while what he said was only half true, he felt this would help him with his case.

Agents X and Y were interested in what he had to say, as did his parents.

"But I am." Sam gasped, how did she not see this ahead of time? Of _course_ Danny would give himself over for Danny. She knew she would have done the same if she and Danny switched places. It's something you did for your children. And while she may be one hundred percent Danny's, Sam would forever consider her daughter too.

"Daddy!" Dani screeched frantically. "Don't do it Daddy!" She cried. Danny just stared at the two agents, an eye kept on his parents as well. He could feel Samantha's fear, anger, pride, love, and understanding course through him and he had to say he was surprised. The fear and anger he was expecting, but pride, understanding and… love? No, he must be reading that wrong. But he had no time to dwell on that. He'll do it later when he's locked up being tortured.

"You let my daughter go, and I'll go peacefully. There will be no fighting, no trying to escape, nothing on the way there. But this will only happen if you keep to your promise to let my daughter go and leave her _alone_." Danny persuaded as he kept his hands out in front in a 'no threat' sign. But Sam and Tucker knew he had them there to protect himself if they didn't go through with this deal.

But as Danny watched the Guys in White contemplate this, they knew. The entire school sat or stood in the gymnasium as they watched their town hero stand there ready to give up for this little brat that none of them knew.

"Oh, god." Sam moaned out in pain as she was overwhelmed with his feelings. The dread, the fear, and the final acceptance that he was done for were all there. He had no hope of getting out of this one. She tried to send him love, but it was hard when all she felt was her heart shattering as she watched the man she loved and their daughter in a stand-off.

"Don't do it Daddy." Danielle tried to yell, only muffled by agent X's hand. "Don't Daddy, you have a life here. I'm nothing but a mistake. I'm just a clone, Daddy. Please don't do this!" Maddie teared-up at the girl's declaration. A clone made so much more sense, but how in blazes was that possible?

"You know you're more than that to me, Danielle. You are my daughter and for as long as I can, I will protect you with everything I've got. Even with what's left of my life." Tears were forming in his eyes as he watched the two agents nod.

"We accept this offer, but only on a few conditions." Danny nodded, bracing himself for the worse.

"You go on national television and do a full, complete interview with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton present with their lie detector and portable electrocution rays." Danny bit his lip but agreed.

"And you transform right here, right now. It'll be easier to contain you if you can't use your powers." Danny was tense as everyone around them gasped. Everyone had wanted to know just _who_ Danny Phantom actually was.

Paulina and Dash kept saying it was an A-list kid, but most knew that wouldn't be possible. As almost every A-list kid had been saved on many occasions by said ghost kid.

"Deal." Everyone held their breath. "But only after you let Samantha collect my daughter." Most of the school, including the hunters and most of the teachers, were confused. Why would Danny Phantom entrust his _daughter_ to such a freak? Sam inched closer to Danny, tears brimming in her eyes. Tucker and Jazz also walked closer to the Phantom. Maddie watched as her son's friends all surrounded the half-ghost boy as they had many times to Danny in the past in confusion. Something looked so familiar. Something was so wrong about this, but those four looked so right. She didn't understand this and decided that right now she needed to focus on what was happening.

Maybe she could convince the Men in White to let her aid in experimenting on the young boy.

"You must put this on first." Agent X was holding up a bracelet that would prevent Danny from disappearing on them. Danny's eyes hardened, but he would do anything to save his baby girl, to save _all_ of his girls.

Once he placed the band on, Agent X pressed a button and watched as Danny did nothing more than flinch and frown.

"If you're trying to electrocute me, it won't work as easily as it does with Danielle. I've suffered a great deal of pain and these things do not bother me." Agent Y bit his lip. That should have taken him out, and yet it barely fazed him. "And now that I'm holding up my end of the bargain, let my daughter go." Agent X nodded and beckoned Sam forward.

Jeremy and Pamela stood stalk still as they watched their only daughter standing near the ghost freak. What was worse was that he had volunteered their daughter to retrieve _his_ daughter, giving no damns about what might happen to Sam. But as Jeremy watched Phantom watching not only the Guys in White, he noticed he was watching Sam with a loving glint in his eyes that he'd only ever seen in Danny Fenton. Jeremy gasped.

Once Sam reached Agents X and Y, Danielle's cuffs had been released and she flew into Sam's arms.

"Mommy!" Everyone gasped, Jeremy choked, Maddie and Jack began to hyperventilate, and both Pamela and Paulina fainted.

"Everything's going to be okay, baby girl." Sam consoled the girl before walking backwards towards phantom. Phantom held tight to his daughter once Sam brought her over. But he also knew that he _had_ to go with them, now that they had a bracelet that was slowly attaching itself to his wrist. It was one of his parent's newest inventions. If they could just put it on a halfa, they'd be able to keep him under control.

"Now transform." Agent X commanded, bringing an electric ghost prod with them. The Phantom may have said that electrocuting him didn't bother him so much anymore, but it was pretty much all they brought with them.

"I love you, Danielle. Remember that." He kissed her forehead before passing the girl over to Sam and kissing her forehead as well. He hugged Tucker and whispered something to him before kissing Jazz on the cheek. With that he walked forward, tears in his eyes as he nodded.

Everything went in slow motion as two rings appeared at Danny's waist and slowly worked around his body, one going up and the other going down. First Maddie noticed the boy was still that, a boy. He was shirtless and had only a pair of jeans that had a belt undone, like he had been interrupted in the middle of changing. As the rings worked their way over the mystery person's face, Maddie took in the scars that littered the boy's body. Not one inch of his skin was left unmarked. But what disturbed Maddie the most was when she noticed the scars on his wrists. They were burns from where she had strapped him down and burned him.

She had done that to him, to a child no older than her own Danny. With what she was feeling right now _for_ the boy and his family, she could only imagine what it would be like if it were her _own_ Danny going through something like this.

How could she have done that to a boy? Sure, she could argue that she hadn't known at the time that he had been half-human, but it didn't matter to her. She had still _tortured _a boy no older than her own Danny. He had even said he was the same age as Danny, maybe they had been friends. That could explain why her Danny had been so uncomfortable around her after he had found out that she had experimented on the Phantom boy. She wished to turn the gun on herself as she watched more scars and bruises and cuts and burns—some of which she _knew_ she had caused—appeared on his skin.

She didn't know how she would feel if—.

But as she watched the boy turn completely human, she could only _wish_ she only had to imagine the agony and horror she felt coursing through her body as she saw _who_ it was.

"Danny…?"

* * *

_**Please review! It makes a world of difference to us authors when we feel stuck on something!**_

_**~WildFireBurnsTheForest**_


End file.
